dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Davik Kang
"Wanna watch me shoot the hair off that ant?" Davik "Dead Eye" Kang 98876497d0732ccff46c2f268d78e634.jpg General Information Name: Davik Kang Gender: Male Age: 25 Height: 6 ft Weight: 230 lbs Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Blood Type: AB + DoB: October 31st Behavior/Personality Davik is known for his sly, witty, sarcastic, and humorous personality. Often found in different bars and cantina's around the galaxy hitting on different women, Davik is a silver tongue devil. He's able to talk his way out the stickiest of situations. He's sharp wit allows him to come up with quick strategy. More than a couple occasions has his sarcastic tone of voice gotten him in trouble. Appearance 5cc4c5edacddeff1c85c71b9174c74e4.jpg cc31f6c69fc2730db5b72f06c0d11231.jpg Davik's muscular athlete body is a example of perfect human physque. He's wild dirty blonde hair covers his head with small bangs hovering over his forehead. He's usually scene wearing normal attire, a white long sleve shirt with a brown leather vest over his shirt. His shirt was tuckled into his pants which was being held up by his holster belt showing his blaster pistol. 17d96aaabd5ff1d357068090e5ce4945.jpg 800ef30b370e42d2af883dad6544e979.jpg a85a51b0b3b42e5e3b4daca5223cc07c.jpg 692b782124bbfff26d9c88fe62cc3c92.jpg dc0fda009581ae28d13dcd23db0edaf1.jpg fe84a5e72e18492399c75b314fe1c379.jpg han-solo.jpg Han_Solo_Galaxies_card_(SoC).JPG th (4)2.jpg star-wars-rebel-heist-1-preview-002-e1396922031510 (1).jpg battlefront-han-625x326.jpg han_solo_by_anthonyfoti-d45jrpi.jpg han_solo_by_daveydingdong.jpg han_solo_by_kiesu-d4uev1b.png han_solo_by_mattolsonart-d2yr23z.jpg Han-Solo-han-solo-29417872-570-791.jpg Han-Solo-han-solo-30041071-500-325.gif il_570xN.767039795_qg7n.jpg image (1)22.jpg th (6).jpg il_570xN.604782753_3ak8.jpg Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. Occupation MarvelHanSolo.png Space Pirate member of the Hellharp Pirates. Intergalactic King Pin (Former) Famous Kyakk cards player (Former) Fighting Style 'Street Fighting' Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. Gun Kata Gun3.gif The-art-of-gun-fu-o.gif Gun.gif The user of this ability is capable of calculating the most precise angle for targeting an opponent and predicting where to be in order to avoid return fire by the enemy. This, combined with good gunmanship results in the ultimate warrior of the modern age, a samurai that utilizes guns instead of swords. These ultimate gunners may or may not be bound by a code of honor such as those who preceded them. Gun kata practitioners may even be hired as assassins or life-long body-guards for powerful rulers or executives. The Gun Kata places emphasis on two tenets: shooting the enemy as efficiently as possible, and avoiding return fire. Hitting targets is a matter of knowing where enemy fighters are likely to be located in relation to the user, which removes the problem of aiming (especially at close ranges) and allows the user to defeat foes with pre-emptive fire before they can present a true threat. Avoiding return fire is also a matter of statistical probability avoiding the enemy's most likely lines of fire. In short, Gun Kata is the art of shooting where the enemy is most likely to be, while not being where the enemy is most likely to shoot. Another, less commonly seen technique of the Gun Kata involves dueling with a single opponent at a very close range. This often includes mêlée combat with both opponents trying to point a gun at the other and pull the trigger, while at the same time, preventing the enemy from doing the same thing. This technique is only used if both adversaries are skilled in it. The style is very reminiscent of Wing Chun’s Chi Sau training, where the combatant “feels and dissipates” his opponent, rather than seeing and then reacting. The most striking difference of such duels to the rest of hand-to-hand martial arts is that an enemy shot cannot be blocked or parried as in unarmed combat and fencing and can thus be only avoided by constantly knocking off the enemy's aim and leaving him or her no time to shoot in your direction. Yet another technique involves using a pistol as a normal mêlée weapon, particularly using spiked projections on the pistol butt, to hit the close range opponents without wasting ammunition. Since the technique is frequently used against multiple enemies equipped with firearms, the basic rules of avoiding their most likely shooting trajectories also apply, as well as hitting each enemy in a way to prevent them from shooting at all. Users are highly skilled with all types of guns allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. Users are to have excellent bull-eyes aim on their target via bullets. Users are also able to operate all variations of guns. They can create guns as well as repair them. Also to have an expert knowledge of guns and handling them. Users have excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resemble the class of weapon in either form or concept. The user can launch attacks that bounce off of various surfaces, utilizing this ability to hit targets around corners. This can be a result of the projectile's properties or just a sign of the user's skill with a weapon. Enhanced Marksmanship User can achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets, with the activity in their brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved. They need only to aim for an instant before they can precisely hit a target with a projectile. User can judge extremely long distances amazingly accurately, gauging the strength needed to launch a projectile, in order to hit a target accurately. If a target is moving the user can calculate the best method to hit the target. Visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation do not hinder their ability to get an accurate bead on their target, and their intense focus on whatever they're shooting at allows them to shut out outside distractions. They can compensate for environmental factors that would normally throw off their aim like wind, air resistance, gravity, and radiant heat (which distorts the image of the target). Chi Base The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. Chi Form Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Weapon of Choice Blaster_pistol_001.jpg High powered Plasma Blaster. It can change from stun rounds to lethal. These space guns shoot out plasma bolts from a small reactor inside of the guns. These bolts gun burn through the body like butter. BackGround Born to human parents living on the alien planet in the Gazo Run cluster. Davik knew a hard life growing up. Mostly bullied for being the only human in school Davik was an outcast growing up. His parents owed local crime lords money from time to time. Davik's father was famous Kyakk player which made most of his profits off of gambling in the card game. Once Davik was 18 he dropped out of school and pursued a life of adventure. 3dce7a4e4b5355caa004e3c1048571e4.jpg|Young Davik Davik soon found himself in the career of a Black Market arms dealer. He'd search the galaxy stealing items and sealing them on the intergalactic Black Market for fortunes. By the time he was 20 he'd made an empire buying and selling illegal goods. He was feared King Pin. He was known for his insanely quick draw able to grab his pistol and fire with deadly aim in under a second. Most knew him for his nonchalant attitude towards dire situations. However Davik sooned found his empire crashing down around him. In a deal gone bad Davik was kidnapped and sold into slavery. For the next three years Davik found himself working mines in the Snake Solid cluster. There he plotted his escape. During one night Davik blew the mines causing chaos for the guards and leaded a revolt. Making it off the planet Davik soon found out that his wants great empire was gone. Most of his men had either joined different gangs or were dead. Davik soon took his gift with a gun and went around the galaxies as the Bounty Hunter Dead Eye. These days Davik is known mostly in the galaxy as Dead Eye and for being a member of the space pirate crew known as The Hellharp Pirates. Peak Perks Peak Human Accuracy Users of this ability are capable of achieving smaller and distant targets depending on the location. The user's brain is hardwired for advanced precision superior to any gold-medaled archer who has ever competed. Additionally, the user's aim is obviously not supernatural, it is just at the peak of human efficiency. It's said by peers or/and foes that users of this ability are near-impossible to miss a single/multiple targets Peak Human Reflexes The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. Category:RPC Category:RPC's By Jay Category:Sci-Fi Category:The Hellharp's Song Category:Dead Eye Kang